EE Meets WAJ Part 4:Love At Last
by Black Cat1
Summary: This is the fourth part of my Early Edition Meets What About Joan crossover series. In this part 'Love At Last' Gary finds 'true love' and all he ever wanted with it.
1. Lonely Romantic

Love At Last  
  
(This is the fourth part of my Early Edition Meets  
  
What About Joan crossover series. In this part 'Love  
  
At Last' Gary finds 'true love' and all he ever wanted  
  
with it. )  
  
Cast of Chracters  
  
Gary Hobson Marissa Clark  
  
Chuck Fishman Henry Paget  
  
Patrick Quinn Erica Paget  
  
Lois Hobson Bernie Hobson  
  
Lucious Snow Amber Fishman  
  
Carl the Cat Joan Gallagher  
  
Ruby Stern Jake Evans  
  
Alice Adams Mark Ludlow  
  
Steinie Dr. Doug Ross  
  
& Marion 'Zeke' Crumb  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lonely Romantic  
  
March 14, 2003  
  
6:30 AM  
  
The alarm goes off, as Gary pulls back the covers, and plants his feet on the floor,another day of heroism ahead, the same as every morning. He walks to the door, and opens it to find tommorrows paper today with Carl (his unofficially his cat) sitting next to it as usual.  
  
Gary doesnt stop to have breakfast with Marissa, Chuck, Patrick, Erica, & Henry since he wants to be alone as much as possible today. Not feeling like talking he still greets them.  
  
"Good Morning everyone." Gary says trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Morning." Chuck mumbles in reply for himself and the rest of the bunch.  
  
On the Sidewalk Outside of Mc Gintys  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Arriving home late after a busy day of heroism, and having all he could think about all day being how lonely hes ended up after all his time with the paper.  
  
Still feeling sorry for himself Gary opens the door to the loft.  
  
He walks into the loft to find a strange girl waiting for him, whom is all over him in a minute.  
  
Backing Gary up against the now closed door and cupping his face in her hands she hungrily tastes his lips for the first time. She continued with Garys delightment escalating as her tongue passed between his lips and inside his mouth.  
  
"oh, God," Gary gasped as the growing passion between them started to send elctric shocks all over his body and soul.  
  
As Gary starts to surrender himself to her completely she begins to explain between kisses.  
  
"Ive been watching your heroism from afar.......... you didnt give away 'the papers' secret in front of me.......... Im a bit psychic.......... I found out on my own.........."  
  
"You did?" Gary asks surprised.  
  
"Yes, and I realised how lonely you are because of it.......... I want to give you everything youre missing out on.......... its the same things I want out of life.......... I know what you need!"  
  
She began to unbutton his shirt, then descending, ravishing his sternum, his pecs withe her hungry mouth.  
  
"Oh, God," he sighed, his shirt beginning to slide down and off of him.....  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
More to come... 


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2  
  
The Next Morning  
  
March 15, 2003  
  
3:10 AM  
  
Realising Garys now content with what shes promised him, she leaves her address and phone number by Garys alarm clock and leaves the loft after gently kissing Garys cheek, so as not to wake him and leaves McGintys before anyone else arrives and discovers her.  
  
6:30 AM  
  
Ringgg!!!  
  
Plop!  
  
Meow!  
  
Waking up, Gary discovers her gone. Thinking it was just a dream he gets out of bed, and waddles sleepily to the door.  
  
"Good morning. Did you see that girl here last night, leave, or was I maybe just dreaming?" Gary asks Carl as he opens the door and reaches for the paper.  
  
"Meow?" replies Carl.  
  
"Yeah, I guess well just have to wait and see,huh, buddy?"  
  
Gary suddenly sees her note by his alarm clock and after reading it, memories of last night place a smile over his face and mind.  
  
Four Days Later  
  
Her Apartment  
  
7:00 PM  
  
After a few middle of the night phone calls between the two of them, Gary arrives at her apartment.  
  
Garys relaxtion with her evident now, they undress each other withou saying a word and crawl into bed together. 


	3. A Week Later

Chapter 3 A Week Later 6:35 AM Mc Gintys Loft

"Ringgg!"

"Hello?" asks Gary in a groggy voice.

"Gary?" answers the girl on the other end.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you says Gary.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk with you privately that is my reason for calling at this hour."

"What do you need to talk about?" asks Gary.

"I need to tell you this in person its too important for over the phone. Do you think you could get over here sometime this morning?" she asks.

"Yeah, I could be over there at about eight. How does that sound?" he asks.

"Great!"

8:00AM Her Apartment

Arriving at her apartment, Gary waits for her to get down to business.

After exchanging a few hugs and kisses, Gary settles himself on the sofa and prompts her to begin.

"I saw my doctor yesterday. And I think things are going to have to change between us."

"Are you sick?" Gary asks worriedly jumping to his feet. "What needs to change between us?"

"I am sick and when I tell you what Ive got then youll understand the changes."

"What do you have?" Gary asks plaintively.

"Youre going to be a Daddy!"

"Really!" feeling as though his minds gone blank, gary takes his seat again, unable to think of anything else to say.

Gary and Clementina (shes just said her name is Clementina Smith) start to talk about their future together. Theyve decided to get married so that their child or children can have a secure family life. She tells him about her family. Gary tells her about his family and friends (Marissa, Chuck, Erica, Henry, Patrick, Joan, & Jake and Joans bunch of friends with whom he is a casual acquaintence. And he also tells her about Crumb and the Evanses relations to him. He doesnt need to tell her about the pyrokinesis and telekinesis which she already knows about from watching him.

Later Back At Mc Gintys

Gary returns to Mc Gintys that night with and extra 'spring in his step.' Everyone is surprised and happy, to see such a quick change in his demeanor. He even has a pleasant smile for most of the regulars.

"You seem happy this evening." Marissa says to Gary sensing the change in him.

"Yeah. Had a good day with the paper, got the evening off." Gary lies.

"Well, it seems to have done you some good."

"Yeah, less anger for when I have to put up with Carl and the paper tomorrow." Gary whispers to Marissa, knowing full well hell be secretly heading to the District Justice with Clementina tomorrow for their secret wedding.

The Next Day Office Of The District Justice

During their ceremony in front of court-appointed witnesses Gary tries to deal with the thoughts of excitement and confusion running through his head.

" I take you, Clementina, to be my wife from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Gary declares.

"I take you, Gary, to be my husband from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful you until death parts us." she replies in turn.

They then exchange rings with the words "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

The justice announces their marriage by saying

"Gary and Clementina, by their promises before God and the state of Ilinois and in the presence of these witnesses, have bound themselves to one another as husband and wife."

They seal their vows with the traditional kiss and prepare to leave the court and then go to her apartment for awhile.

THE END OF CHAPTER 3. MORE TO COME! 


	4. Nine Months

Chapter 4 Nine Months

On January 25th, the Hobson Quints are born.

Gary and Clementina had the trip to the hospital carefully planned. Her suitcase was packed and left by the door. Their in bed watching the Bears-Steelers game on TV. 

"Gar, my water just broke. Im going to need new underwear."

Starting to panic and not thinking, Gary reaches into his chest of drawers and pulls out a pair of GRAY BOXER SHORTS!

"Thats YOUR underwear!" she says with a groan.

They finally get a cab. Theres a blizzard outside. Its midnight by the time they get to the hospital. Theyd been to Lamaze classes for the previous weeks and Garys trying to give Clementina moral support by breathing along with her.

"Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!"

Clementina looks up at him and says, "Fuck You! You fucking breathe!"

Gary and Clementina name their daughters after various people real and implied.

JAYNE- After Aneta Corseauts (in the mid-60s she was Helen Crump on The Andy Griffith Show) character in the original 'The Blob'. Since the previous Marchs events reminded Gary of that film.

JOSEPHINE (JOSIE)- After Josie in 'Josie and The Pussycats'. From Clementinas childhood love of comic books.

EILEEN (ELLIE)- After Louis Creeds daughter in Stephen Kings 'Pet Semetary'.

SKYLAR- After a baby-sitting charge in the 'The Baby-Sitters Club' series of book byAnn M. Martin.

and

LOIS MARISSA- After Garys mother and one of his best friends Marissa Clark.

Mc Gintys A Month Later

Gary has yet to tell anyone at Mc Gintys about Clementina or even their daughters. He hasnt told his parents, the Evanses, Jake & Joan, their friends or Dr. Ross.

For some unknown reason he feels that he must hide them from the world.

Gary secretly raising their children in Clementinas apartment, causes eyebrows to raise as he is 'heading out' more often than usual to help tend to the girls & work with the paper as usual.

He still refuses to tell Marissa where he is going to so much.

Three Years Later Christmas Eve Clementinas Apartment

While putting together a Bat-Cycle for Ellie thinking about how the girls treat Carl when he occasionally finds his way to the apartment.

They feed him regularly and with love, and are not even above giving old Carl an occasional tail-tug...more in the spirit of friendliness than in one of meaness, Gary was convinced; they were like tiny monks yanking a furry bell rope. At these times Carl would crawl lackadaisically under one of the radiators where the kids couldnt get him.

It didnt surprise him that the old Egyptian queens and pharoahs had wanted their cats mummified and popped into their triangular tombs with them in order to serve as spirit guides in the next world. Cats were weird.

"How you doing with that Bat-Cycle, Chief?"

He held out the finished product. "Ta-da!"

Clementina pointed at the bag, which still held three or four plastic widgets in it. "What are those?"

"Spares," Gary said, smiling guiltily.

"You better hope theyre spares. The kid will break her rotten little neck."

"That comes later," Gary said maliciously. "When shes twelve and showing off on her new skateboard."

She groaned. "Come on, Doc, have a heart!"

Gary stood up, put his hands on the small of his back, and twisted his torso. His spine crackled. "Thats all the toys."

"And theyre all together. Remember last year?" She giggled and Gary smiled. Last year seemingly everything theyd gotten had to be assembled, and theyd been up until almost four o clock Christmas morning, both of them finishing grouchy and out-of-sorts. And by mid-afternoon of Christmas, Skylar had decided the boxes were more fun than the toys.

"Gross OUT!" Gary said, imitating Josie.

"Well, come on to bed,"Clementina said, "and Ill give you a present early."

"Woman," Gary said, drawing himself up to his full height, "that is mine by right."

"Dont you wish," she said.

"Just a minute," he said. "Theres one other thing I gotta do."

He hurried into the hall and brought back one of his boots. He removed the fire place screen in front of the dying fire.

"Gary what are you-"

"Youll see."

On the left side of the hearth the fire was out and there was a thick bed of fluffy gray ashes. Gary stamped the boot into them leaving a deep track. Then he tromped the boot down on the outer bricks, using it like a big rubber stamp.

"There" he said, after he had put the boot away again. "You like?"

Clementina was giggling. "Gary, the kids will go nuts."

During the last two weeks the kids had picked up a disquieting rumor to wit, that Santa Claus was really parents. This idea had been reinforced by a rather skinny Santa at the mall, when Jayne had glimpsed an ice cream parlor a few days ago. Santa had been sitting on a counter stool his beard pulled to one side so he could eat a cheeseburger. This had troubled the kids mightily it seemed to be the cheeseburger, somehow, even more than the false beard.

Gary replaced the fire screen carefully. Now there were two clear boot tracks in the fireplace, one in the ashes and one on the hearth. They both pointed toward the Christmas tree, as if Santa had hit bottom on one foot and immediately stepped out to leave the goodies assigned to the Hobson household. The illusion was perfect unless you happened to notice that they were both left feet...and Gary doubted if Jayne was that anaylitical.

"Gary Hobson,I love you," Clementina said and kissed him.

"You married a winner, baby," Gary said, smiling sincerely. "Stick with me and Ill make you a star."

They started for their room. He pointed at the card tabl Lois had set up in front of the TV. There were oatmeal cookies and two Ring-Dings on it. Also a can of Micheloeb. FOR YOU, SANNA the note said in Lois large, sticklike printing. "You want a cookie or a Ring-Ding?"

"Ring-Ding," she said and ate half of it. Gary popped the tab on the beer.

"A beer this late is going to give me acid indigestion," he said.

"Crap," she said good-humoredly. " Come on, Doc."

In their room Clementina was lying on their bed.

She smiled at him lazily. "What took you so long, Chief?"

"The light over the sink was out." Gary said, "i changed the bulb."

"Come here," she said and tugged him gently toward her. Not by the hand...

END OF CHAPTER 4.  
MORE TO COME... 


	5. FourYears Old Xs Five, Surprise!

Chapter5 Four-Years Old Xs Five, Surprise!

9:00PM McGintys May 10,2008

On the night Gary finally has been 'let off' early by 'the paper', while Garys secretly thinking how wonderful his life has been since Clementina and the girls came into, a girl of about four walks into McGintys 'alone'.

As the girl reminds him of his daughter Ellie, he walks up to her. As she sees him, with all the shrieking a terrified four-year-old can muster she screams for her daddy, "Dadddyyy!" and runs into Garys arms which hug her tight.

Oblivious to the suspicious glances from his friends, his parents (whom are visiting), and a few of the McGintys regulars (whom have always known him as a childless divorcee) he tries to get Ellie to explain, "Ellie, why are you here alone sweetie?...Whats wrong?...Wheres mommy and your sisters?"

"Mommy...died..." Ellie moans as she starts to cry again and explain that she doesnt know where her sisters are except Skylar, Gary picks her up and carries her into the office. Followed by his friends and parents who have seen the terrified look on Garys face when Ellie started to talk. 

"Mom, Dad this is your grandaughter, Ellie." Gary explains to his parents, "Ellie, these are your grandparents."

"Mom,Dad, Everybody. I need you all to help me. I have to go find my wife and my other kids," Gary says handing Ellie to his mother.

"Gary? What wife and kids?" asks Garys parents.

"Ill tell you all about it later. But I have to go so can you take care of her for me," says Gary referring to Ellie. "From what she says its and emergency so I better hightail it out of here."

Giving Ellie a kiss on the cheek, Gary leaves her at the loft in his parents care as he heads out to get started on his search.

An Hour Later On The Street

Having Lucius Snow appear and make it kknown he knows where Garys kids are and that he will lead him to them Lucius stops in front of a catholic church where they hear a little girl scream.

"You need to go to her, shes around the corner on the left." Lucious says to Gary. "Its Jayne."

Since Ellie has already told Gary where Skylar is he only has two more to find now as he picks up Jayne and thinks to himself "One down two to go." As he sets off to follow Lucius to the next one.

After following Lucius two more blocks west ( which seemed more like two hundred at this late hour) they find another of his daughters 'Lois Marissa' sleeping in a doorway, her face streaked with tears. Without waking her Gary picks her up with his free arm and follows Lucius to McGintys and heading toward the El Station.

"Do you mind if I stop at my place for a second and turn these two over to their grandparents?" Gary asks.

"No. But try to hurry, we have to get to the other two soon." replies Lucius.

"Okay, Thanks." Gary says as he runs into the bar for a second.

Gary finds Josie sleeping behind a bench when they get off of the El. He gathers her into his arms and heads to Clementinas apartment with Lucious still leading for some unknown reason.

Fifteen minutes later Gary and Lucius arrive at Clementinas apartment.

Finding the door locked, they rammed their way inside, knocking down the door as they did. Revealing a site that made Garys blod freeze in his veins.

Clementina was slouched dead in the corner.

Her throat had been cut from ear to ear, and shed been stabbed so many times, in so many places, that she was barely recognizable.

"N...noooooooooooo!" Gary wailed, the panic and the tears overcoming him. Gary cried like a baby, the shock causing him to fall backwards into Lucius arms.

Half An Hour Later McGintys

After being calmed by Lucius soothing reasoning and finding the rest of his daughters. And their mother whom was four months along with their sixth murdered in her apartment. Gary ends his night with Lucius and arrives at McGintys with Josie, Skylar and their mothers cigar box full of '$90000 dollars of child raising money' under one arm, puts his daughters to bed.

"Ill tell you all about it, and explain what this is all about tommorrow morning." Gary promises his parents and friends. And makes an anonymous phone call to the police about Clementina.

The Next Day

The next day Gary explains everything to his parents and friends. From finding Clementina in the loft to Lucius helping find him find the girls. Bernie, Lois,& the bunch are disappointed that they never got to meet Clementina but are glad that Gary had found happiness. 

Joan, Jake, Alice, Ruby, Mark, Steinie, & Dr. Ross stop by after hearing about the night before.

Gary gets a call from the hospital say ing the baby survived the murder, and that he has a new baby daughter. Gary decides to name her Rachel Elizabeth Hobson.

After Ruby and Dr. Ross agree to give Gary and the girls grief counseling, Gary gives his mother and Chucks wife, Amber, some of the cigar box money to take the girls shopping for beds and enough clothes and toys to hold them over for awhile, since they are going to live with him now.

That Night

After going to the hospital and Joan, Jake, Alice, Ruby, Mark, Steinie, Dr. Ross, Marissa, Chuck, Amber, Crumb, Erica, Patrick, & Henry having to go to their respectable homes, Gary has a long talk about the future with his parents.

That night, with the girls still too frightened to sleep alone in their own beds, asleep in his own half-asleep arms. Gary turns to his parents and says "Even with all that has happened, and how everything has turned out, it doesnt really matter," Gary says and after looking around at his daughters and motioning to them he adds "I know I now have all Ive ever wanted."

THE END 


End file.
